<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oikawa 13 by taesbootae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033647">oikawa 13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesbootae/pseuds/taesbootae'>taesbootae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottoming from the Top, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Hotels, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Swearing, Top Oikawa Tooru, Tsundere Iwaizumi Hajime, but like tsundere fluff lmao, hehe, no beta we die like my potential in the 6th grade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesbootae/pseuds/taesbootae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(domestic n fluffy iwaoi/oiiwa, minor ch 402 spoilers ahead) </p><p>just a regular night in their hotel room after practice. then oikawa gets iwachan's shirt wet and oh no! what ever shall he wear now? how about that blue jersey in the corner? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oikawa 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004934">A Jersey's Magic and Spilled Onigiri</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi">MoroNoKimi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- spice level: pretty mild but with a lil kick at the end<br/>- rated m because even if they don't explicitly do the Do, it is v much implied hence the tags ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  also for vulgar language too why not</p><p>i hope u enjoy this 1k oiiwa snack! (・ω&lt;)☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime was <b>not </b> waiting for Tooru to finish training out of his own will. He was <b>not </b>waiting for him because Tooru always did the same for him since they got there. </p><p>He was killing time. He sat on their couch reading articles about some guy named “Oikawa” on Argentina’s National Team because the journalist spent way too much space hyping up everything but his actual skills ( <em>only one paragraph, what the fuck? </em>) and his interview answers were cheesy as fuck. Just killing time. </p><p>Hajime’s ears perked up at the sound of their hotel door unlocking, his head lifting from their copy of <em> Volleyball Monthly </em> to watch the door. <em> He’s two minutes early</em>. A short chime resounded throughout the room for a moment, and the corners of his mouth turned up softly when green eyes met brown. Tooru beamed, immediately greeting him with that god-awful nickname that managed to stick all these years. </p><p>“Iwa-chan! Fancy seeing you here!”</p><p>Iwa-chan snorted, but placed the magazine down to help his lover with his training bag. And also get his kiss. </p><p>“Were you waiting for me?” The taller, sweatier, and much stinkier man wrapped his arms around Hajime and kept him in place. Tooru’s eyes never lied. Looking right into them, they gave away how tired he actually was, but they still somehow managed to keep their playful mirth. </p><p>Hajime stared back. Deadpan, he replied, “No.” </p><p>Tooru pouted, and attempted to pull Hajime even closer but the latter pushed him away with disgust. “Hell no, at least wash up before you get that close to me!”</p><p>“Hmm, together?”</p><p>Hajime freed himself from Tooru’s loose grip and grabbed the neglected training bag from the floor. “No, I already showered. But I can help you wash in the tub. Get in before the water gets cold already.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tooru let out a relieved moan, leaning back into Hajime as the latter massaged his hair dry with a towel. “Iwa-chan’s the best!”</p><p>“Fuckin hell, ‘course I am.”</p><p>“Can we fuck?”</p><p>Hajime paused and looked straight at the back of his head. “No, you’re tired. Your muscles are probably too strained and sore since you trained an extra two hours. You need to rest tonight.”</p><p>Tooru leaned further back, right on Hajime’s shoulder, which earned him an irritated yelp from behind. “Fuck—kawa! You’re getting my shirt all wet!” Tooru hummed and relaxed his own shoulders. </p><p>“I have an extra shirt in my bag.”</p><p>“Get off!”</p><p>Tooru grinned. He turned his head to look at his lover and his heart clenched seeing the healthy flush on his face. He couldn’t help it. He planted one right on his cheek, basking in the sight of that flush darkening into a pretty red. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Worry about yourself first, traitor.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Tooru was busy doing his 11-step nightly skincare routine, Hajime struggled to find a comfortable position to lie down in. First of all, he <em> couldn’t </em> lie down. His shirt and parts of his pants were still <em> fucking wet </em> and although it smelled like Tooru’s body wash, it was taking its <em> sweet ass time </em> to dry and it was <em> cold </em> and <em> no way </em> was he falling asleep like this. He heaved a sigh in defeat. </p><p>He began walking over to their shared closet, when he caught a peek of Argentina blue from the corner of his eye. <em> I have an extra shirt in my bag </em>, echoed Tooru’s voice in his head, and Hajime had to fight the urge to punch himself. The urge only grew stronger as he reached down, brought the offending blue material up to his nose, and inhaled. </p><p>
  <em> Piece of shit traitor. At least it’s clean.  </em>
</p><p>The jersey’s hem hovered over the top of his thighs (<em> how dare that dumbass get even taller </em> ) however it <em> was </em> a little tight on his arms and chest. It also didn’t cover all that much, but it covered enough. Whatever. It was comfortable, dry, and Tooru’s. It would do. </p><p>He padded over to their king-sized bed and tucked himself in, just in time for Tooru to walk out of the bathroom smelling like an <em> Innisfree </em> store. Hajime smelled him before he felt the bed dip under Tooru’s weight. Then, just as expected, arms immediately came to wrap themselves around his middle and a broad chest pressed against his back. </p><p>“Oh?” Tooru’s voice lilted, his arms releasing their hold momentarily to lift up their blanket, “That’s my jersey.”</p><p>“No shit. You got my shirt and pants wet.”</p><p>If anything, Tooru wrapped himself even tighter around him. <em> Warm </em>, was Hajime’s last thought before he felt his own muscles relaxing, eyelids getting heavier, and Tooru’s steady breathing lulling him to sleep. </p><p>Then his eyes shot open, his muscles stiffening when he felt lips and motherfucking <em> teeth </em> at a specific spot on his neck. </p><p>“Oi, stop it. We have a rest day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Exactly.” From his neck, up to his ear. </p><p>“I meant save it for tomorrow, fuckface.”</p><p>Tooru caught a delicate lobe between his teeth, biting just the way he knew Hajime liked it. It took <em> everything </em> in him to not groan and buck back into Tooru’s crotch behind him. (A realization Hajime would take to his grave.) </p><p>“But I can’t just ignore Iwa-chan when he’s right in front of me. So <em> ready </em> and <em> real </em>.”</p><p>Hajime wouldn’t ask what that last part was about. Long, cool, and calloused fingers reached under the hem of the jersey, effectively making his breath hitch in his throat. They trailed up his sensitive sides, lifting the shirt and exposing a vast expanse of skin to the cool air but Hajime was warm all over. </p><p>Tooru (<em> that little shit </em> ) knew exactly what the fuck he was doing and Hajime fucking hated it. No way was he going to let him have his way. He needed to rest, dammit! Two extra hours of training would do a number on <em> anyone’s </em> muscles and—</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>.” </p><p>Tooru grinned into Hajime’s throat, kissing the second (<em> or third, fuck if he knew </em> ) mark he’d left. One hand toyed with his pec, the other, working on pulling his boxers down. “ <em> Tooru— </em>”</p><p>“Fuck, Hajime. Can we? Please? Wanna fuck you wearing my number.”</p><p>“I-I’m kinkshaming you.” </p><p>Tooru pressed even closer, his clothed boner now fully flush against Hajime’s bare ass. He shivered at Tooru’s hot breath in his ear. “Kinkshame me all you want. Is that a yes?”</p><p>Hajime turned then, his own hands quickly finding the garter of Tooru’s boxers and pulling down. He refused to look at him while he did so, not wanting to see the smug ass look on his face. “Fine.”</p><p>Then he was forcefully pushing Tooru onto his back and climbing over the body of muscle to straddle him. Their entire bottom halves were in full view, Hajime’s ass just barely brushing Tooru where he knew he hated it most because <em> You’re too much of a tease, Iwa-chan! </em> Hajime chanced a look at his face then, annoyed (but somewhat pleased) to see that his lover still had the gall to look embarrassed after all he’s done. “But <em> I’m </em> doing the work. You’re not moving for shit, got that?”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a few things before u come for me:</p><p>- probably takes place circa chapter 402? im not that creative lol<br/>- hajime calls tooru a "traitor" but i swear there are NO NEGATIVE FEELINGS behind that. it's just a term of endearment among the many vulgar others that hajime has for him (headcanon)<br/>- i am no athlete. i don't actually know how to take care of muscles after 2 extra hours of training<br/>- i still count this as domestic even if they're in a hotel lmao<br/>- <i>italicized sentences are indeed hajime's thoughts</i><br/>- yes i just wanted hajime in tooru's jersey and tooru lowkey having a kink for that</p><p>this fic was birthed after reading MoroNoKimi's work linked in the beginning notes! scroll up and read it if ur into other rare dynamics like atsuhina w/ bottom tsumu ;)</p><p>i wrote something incorrect? pls inform me! questions? pls ask! also let me know or yell what u think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>